Erza's Day
by Himiki-chan
Summary: Menceritakan kehidupan Erza hari per harinya / Based on Author's Live/ Schoool Life / Terima Request / Humor, Friendship, dan mungkin ada sedikit romance / Warning : Banyak Typo(s), kata-kata gak sesuai EYD, OOC, dkk-nya / Mind? RnR! - Complete
1. Waktu Erza Ret-ret

**Title : Erza's Day**

**Story By : Himiki-chan**

**Character : Erza Scarlet**

**Anime/ Manga : Fairy Tail (c) Hiro Mashima**

**Genre : Humor, Friendship, dan mungkin ada sedikit romance.**

**Warning : Banyak Typo(s), kata-kata yang gak sesuai EYD, OOC, dkk-nya.**

**Story : Based on Author's Live**

**Summary :**

**Menceritakan kehidupan Erza hari per harinya/ ****Based on Author's Live/ ****Terima Request/ Humor, Friendship, dan mungkin ada sedikit romance/ ****Warning : Banyak Typo(s), kata-kata gak sesuai EYD, OOC, dkk-nya/ ****Mind? RnR!**

* * *

_**Erza's Day**_

**Fairy Tail**

**Hiro Mashima**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Chapter 1 : Waktu Erza Ret-ret

Pagi yang cerah, di kamar Erza...

*KRING* *KRING* terdengar suara alaram yang mulai berbunyi.

"Ah! Brisik!" Kata Erza sambil memukul kencang weaker bergambar bola football itu hingga rusak, lalu sweetdrop.

"Yah, rusak lagi!" Kata Erza yang masih tidur-tiduran di kasur nya yang sangat-sangat lembut jika dibandingkan dengan sebuah batu. Erza segera membuka selimut nya, dan turun dari kasurnya.

"Aih! Masih lama tau! Baru juga jam lima!" Kata Erza, lalu pandangan nya teralih ke sebuah blackberry hitam yang bernama Z10.

"Main BB dulu ah! Kan bentar lagi mau pergi ret-ret, gak bisa main bb lagi!" Kata Erza segera mengambil handphonenya yang panjang itu. Erza segera membuka bb nya dengan membuka tombol unlock pada bagian atas handphone, lalu membuka BlackBerry Messenger.

"L... L..." Kata Erza mencari huruf L, untuk mencari nama sesorang yang pasti nya nama depan nya adalah L.

"NAH! INI DIA LUCY!" Teriak Erza histeris.

* * *

**-o0o- **

_(BB ERZA) _

**Lucy Heartfilia **

**Status Message : 53L4M47 71N994L BB-KU T3R54Y4N9... :'( **

_Erza scarlet_

(D) Lucy, kok kamu status nya 4L4Y banget sih?

.

.

.

.

_Press R to Reply_

* * *

**-o0o-**

(BB LUCY)

**Erza Scarlet**

**Status Message : B350K R37-R37 N1H... :) R3FR35H1N9 51H, 74P1 H4RU5 N1N994L1N BB :'(**

**.**

_Erza Scarlet_

Lucy, kok kamu status nya 4L4Y banget sih?

.

_Lucy Heartfilia_

(R) Bukannya kamu juga 4L4Y ya?

.

.

_Press R to Reply_

* * *

**-o0o-**

Dan dari perbincangan tersebut, diperoleh hasil seperti yang akan kita lihat di BB ERZA di bawah ini :

**Lucy Heartfilia **

**Status Message : 53L4M47 71N994L BB-KU T3R54Y4N9... :'( **

_Erza scarlet_

(R) Lucy, kok kamu status nya 4L4Y banget sih?

.

_Lucy Heartfilia_

Bukannya kamu juga 4L4Y ya?

.

_Erza Scarlet_

(R) Tapi kamu lebai! Masa "selamat tinggal bb-ku tersayang" sih?

.

_Lucy Heartfilia _

Hehehe.. Dari pada kamu, Besok ret-ret... :) refreshing sih, tapi harus ninggalin BB :'(

.

_Erza Scarlet _

(R) itu kan gak lebai-lebai amat tau!

(R) Ywda, aku mau ganti dulu, soal nya kan udah bukan besok lagi, tapi hari ini...

.

Lucy Heartfilia

Oh, ya udah, terserah... Jangan lama-lama ya, nanti telat loh!

.

_ Erza Scarlet _

(R) gak bakal, masih 1 setengah jam lagi

.

_Lucy Heartfilia _

Iya sih...

.

_Erza Scarlet_

(R) ya udah, aku ganti dulu ya...

.

_Lucy Heartfilia_

Eh! Tunggu! Tunggu! Tunggu! Kamu udah siapin apa aja buat ret-ret nanti?

.

_Erza Scarlet_

(R) sesuai jadwal

.

_Lucy Heartfilia_

Ooooo

By The Way...

Kamu itu sebenernya seneng/ gak sih, kalau ret-ret?

.

_Erza Scarlet_

(R) Biasa aja~

.

_Lucy Heartfilia_

Ooooo Erza, Kamu...

.

_Erza Scarlet_

(R) Lucy, aku boleh tanya gak?

.

_Lucy Heartfilia_

Boleh, apa?

.

_Erza Scarlet_

(R) KAPAN SIH KAMU BERHENTI BBM?! KAPAN AKU GANTI STATUS NYA?!

.

_Lucy Heartfilia_

XoX Maaf! Maaf! Maaf, Erza! Jangan marah-marah dong... Jangan pakai huruf besar!

.

_Erza Scarlet_

(R) -_-"

.

_Lucy Heartfilia_

Erza! Ganti statusnya jangan yang alay-alay lagi ya?

.

_Erza Scarlet_

(R) -_-"

(R) udah selesai!

(R) aku mandi dulu ya? Bye!

* * *

**-o0o-**

Erza pun menekan tombol begambar logo BB, dan tanda endchat untuk mengakhiri obrolan. Lalu menaruh BlackBerry nya di atas meja, dan pergi ke luar kamar tidur nya menuju kamar mandi untuk mandi. Tentunya gak perlu di kasih tau cara mandi kan? Selesai mandi dan pakai baju, Erza kembali meraih BlackBerry nya yang sudah berbunyi berkali-kali.

"Banyak amat... Chat sampai 5..." Gumam Erza.

* * *

**-Lucy Heartfilia **

oh... Kalau aku udah selesai mandi

** -Meliana **

Er-chan! Hari ini kamu mau pergi ret-ret ya?

** -Natsu Dragneel **

Erza, masuk nya jam berapa? Jadwalku hilang...

**-Jellal Fernandes**

Erza!

**-Mirajane Strauss **

Erza, sepertinya kita akan sekamar! :)

* * *

Erza pun segera menjawab semua chat mereka.

** -Lucy Heartfilia **

Sama, aku juga udah selesai kok!

**-Meliana **

Iya, hari ini aku ret-ret! Kalau di sekolahmu udah ret-ret/ belum?

**-Natsu Dragneel **

DASAR BAKA! Setengah 7!

**-Jellal Fernandes **

Ada apa?

** -Mirajane Strauss **

Tau dari mana kamu?

* * *

**-o0o- **

*Kling* BB kembali berbunyi, tanda ada BBM masuk.

** -Lucy Heartfilia **

Yosh! Aku sudah siap Ret-ret

**-Meliana **

Aku belum! Si Kagura gak setuju ada ret-ret juga lagian... ._.

**-Natsu Dragneel **

A-Aye! Thank You Erza...

**-Jellal Fernandes **

Gk jd

**-Mirajane Strauss **

Iya donk! Ak kan pinter! =D

"Hah? Pinter? Pinter dari mana? Ranking juga ranking empat..." Gumamku dalam hati.

* * *

**Mirajane Strauss **

_Erza Scarlet _

(R) Aneh '~'

.

_Mirajane Strauss _

:D =D :3 X3 ;p Canda, Za! ._.v

Kamu lebih pinter kok! Ranking 2 lagi!

.

_Erza Scarlet_

(R) Ya, Ya, Ya, terserah!

(R) Tapi kamu tau dari mana?

.

_Mirajane Strauss _

Waktu aku lagi mau nemuin kepala sekolah, aku liat jadwal siswa di tiap kamar nya...

Walau sekilas, tapi aku bisa lihat yang ada nama aku, yaitu di kamar 5!

.

_Erza Scarlet _

(R) Oh

(R) Yang ada di kamar 5 siapa aja?

.

_ Mirajane Strauss _

Aku, kamu, Lucy, Levy!

.

_Erza Scarlet _

(R) hah? Kok bisa berurutan menurut ranking gitu sih?

.

_Mirajane Strauss _

Gak tau deh... Kayak nya cuma kebetulan doang, kamar lain gak kok!

.

_ Erza Scarlet _

(R) Oh!

(R) Ywda, udah mau jam setengah 7 nih!

(R) Bye!

.

_Mirajane Strauss _

Bye!

* * *

Erza pun meng-endchat nya, lalu segera keluar kamar untuk menyantap makanan nya yang sudah siap sedia di meja setiap paginya.

"Erza!" Panggil ibuku.

"Iya, ma?" Tanyaku sambil menyantap makanan di mulutku.

"Udah selesai belum makannya?" Tanya ibuku.

"Ya belum lah! Baru makan... masa udah selesai, sih?!" Kata Erza dengan nada tidak sopan.

"Kamu bilang apa, Erza? Ibu tidak kedengaran..." Kata ibuku lembut.

'Ya bagus lah kalau gak kedengeran!' Pikir Erza.

"Belum, ma" jawabku sopan.

"Oh, cepet ya? Udah mau terlambat" kata ibuku.

* * *

** -o0o- **

At Fairy Tail School...

"Erza, kita di suruh taruh koper nya ke bagasi dulu!" Kata Lucy.

"Oh, ok!" Jawab Erza segera menarik koper nya menuju bus, lalu menaruh nya ke dalam bagasi.

"Lucy, ke kantin yuk!" Ajak Erza.

"Gak ah! Aku mau ke toilet..." Kata Lucy.

"Ooo... Ya udah, hati-hati di jalan ya!" Kata Erza.

"Hah? Kan cuma mau ke toilet doang, Za" Kata Lucy sweetdrop.

"Ya gak apa-apa, emang nya kenapa?" Tanya Erza.

"Gak apa-apa sih... bye, Za!" Kata Lucy.

"Ngapain bye? Kan kamu cuma ke toilet doang... Paling cuma beberapa menit, balik lagi..." Kata Erza.

"Emang kenapa?" Kata Lucy sambil menaikan salah satu alis nya.

"Gak apa-apa sih... Selamat jalan, Lucy" Kataku segera menggulurkan tanganku ke arah toilet, layak nya Lucy adalah seorang putri yang mau masuk toilet. Lucy segera berlari menuju toilet yang jarak nya kira-kira cuma 50 cm di depan mata. "Oi! Lucy! Hati-hati! Nanti nabrak loh!" Seruku, namun terlambat, Lucy telah memegangi kepala nya yang tertabrak dinding, "Auh! telat, Za..."

* * *

** -o0o- **

Erza kebingungan melihat kursi-kursi bus yang sudah di penuhi oleh manusia-manusia yang cantik-cantik, ganteng-ganteng, dan jelek-jelek.

"Erza! Duduk di sini aja!" Kata Mirajane sambil mengedipkan salah satu mata nya.

"er, gak deh! Aku duduk sama Lucy aja!" Jawab Erza.

"Aku kan udah sama Lu-chan" kata Levy.

"Heh? Oh iya... Maaf, gak lihat!" Jawab Erza.

"Mentang-mentang aku pendek..." Kata Levy sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

'Ih! Ngaku lagi!' Kata Erza dalam hati.

"Erza, kau duduk sama Natsu aja!" Saran Mirajane.

"Ih! Gak! Dia kan motion sickness! Orang kota yang bersifat kampungan!" Kata Erza menolak mentah-mentah.

"Kalau gitu Gray!" Kata Mirajane.

"Ngapain aku duduk sama dia?" Kata Erza sambil menggelengkan kepala nya.

"Erza bisa dibunuh Juvia, kalau ia duduk di samping Gray!" Kata Lucy.

"Hey! Aku tidak selemah itu! Dan Mira! Kan yang lebih dekat dengan Natsu dan Gray itu Lucy! Kenapa harus aku yang duduk sama salah satu dari mereka?" Tanya Erza.

"Huf, ya sudah... Kau duduk dengan Jellal saja!" Kata Mirajane. "Dasar Matchmaker! Aku duduk dengan Mavis saja!" Kata Erza segera berjalan ke arah Mavis, meninggalkan Mirajane.

"Heh? Kok aku?" Tanya Mavis sambil mengedipkan matanya.

"Ya gak apa-apa... Dari pada aku duduk sama si matchmaker itu..." Kata Erza sambil melirik Mirajane pelan.

"Bis akan segera berjalan!" Kata supir bis.

"Eh! Erza! Kemarin Zeref nembak aku lho!" Kata Mavis.

"Terus?" Tanya Erza yang sama sekali tidak tertarik akan hal itu.

"Ah! Erza... Kau ini gak pernah ikut seneng, kalau orang lain lagi seneng..." Kata Mavis.

"Hey! Erza! Menurutmu, lebih cantikan aku atau Lucy?" Tanya Mavis.

"Kalau Lucy normal dan gak nyebelin, kalau kamu gak normal dan nyebelin" jawab Erza yang gak nyambung sama pertanyaan nya, tanpa memperdulikan perasaan Mavis. Mavis memanyunkan bibir nya, lalu cemberut-cemberut.

"Hyaaa! Erza udah GaJe, jahat lagi!" Kata Mavis ngambek.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Aku cuma bercanda kok! Kau cantik banget lagi! Pinter pula!" Hibur Erza panik.

"Beneran?" Tanya nya.

"IYA! Be-ne-ran" kata Erza mulai malas bicara dengan Mavis.

"Bener?" Tanya Mavis ulang.

"Ya! beneran! Kalau Lucy mah gak ada apa-apanya! Sok pinter, sok cantik, jutek, boros, bodoh, gak pentinglah! Kalau kamu kan baik hati, murah hati, pintar, cerdas, bintang kelas, dan cantik" kata Erza yang ternyata mendapat tatapan tajam dari Lucy.

"Yey! Aku lebih cantik dari Lucy!" Kata Mavis pede.

'Nih orang gampang di tipu banget ya?' Pikir Erza.

* * *

** -o0o- **

Di kamar no. 5; Erza, Lucy, Mirajane, dan Levy membereskan koper-koper mereka.

"Hey! Setelah ini kita di suruh kumpul di ruang aula..." Kata Mirajane, sambil menutup kembali koper nya yang sudah kosong.

"Oh" jawaku.

"Levy! Mira! Nanti malam kalian tidur di bawah ya?" Kata Lucy.

"Huah! Lu-chan... Aku tidak mau tidur di bawah!" Rengek Levy.

"Aku juga tidak mau tidur dibawah, Levy!" Balas Lucy.

"Hey! Sudah! Sudah! Kalian berdua tidur di kasur atas saja! Aku dan Mira tidur di kasur bawah!" Kata Erza.

"Yes, ma'am" jawab mereka berdua.

"Ayo ke aula!" Kata Mirajane sambil melangkah keluar kamar, diikuti Erza dan Levy.

"Tunggu aku!" Kata Lucy segera menyusul mereka.

Di dalam ruang Aula, berdiri seorang laki-laki tua yang siap mengajar. Aku segera memilih kursi untuk duduk. Begitu pula yang lainnya.

"Erza, kau-" kata-kata Mirajane terpotong oleh Erza.

"Sssshhh... Dilarang bicara selama pelajaran..." Kata Erza.

Pelajaran pertama dimulai dengan pengenalan tentang apa itu ret-ret, dan apalah itu semacam nya. Erza merasa bosan dan sangat bosan, begitu pula dengan siswa-siswa lainnya.

*KRIIIING* bel berbunyi, pembina segera memperbolehkan mereka untuk ke luar dari aula. Erza dan beberapa murid lainnya segera menghampiri selembar jadwal yang tertempel di dinding, "Jam 1.00 = Jam makan siang"

"Erza, tadi membosankan ya?" Tanya Lucy.

"Banget!" Jawab Erza.

"Udah laper belum?" Tanya Lucy lagi.

"Banget!" Jawab Erza lagi dengan jawaban yang sama.

* * *

** -o0o-**

Jam makan siang telah selesai, dan dilanjutkan ke aula kembali. Si pembina menyuruh 4 orang untuk maju sebagai ketua kelompok. Ke-4 orang itu adalah Jellal, Ichiya, Macao, dan Mavis. Pembina menyuruh ketua kelompok untuk memilih anggotanya secara bergantian.

"Aku pilih Erza!" Kata Jellal mantab.

"Jellal memilih mu!" Kata Mirajane sambil mengedipkan matanya.

"Ah, kau ini, Mira... Semangat sekali!" Kata Erza.

"Cause, you love him!" Kata Mirajane.

"Hey! Kenapa harus aku? Bukan kah Jellal juga dekat dengan Lucy?" Tanya Erza.

"Tapi bukakah Lucy lebih cocok dengan Natsu atau Gray?" Tanya Mirajane.

"Bagaimana dengan GrayZa dan NaZa?" Tanya Lucy. "Lucy... Kau ini! Mana mungkin aku menyukai 2 idiot itu!" Kata Erza, sebelum akhir nya ia maju ke depan sebagai salah satu team Jellal.

* * *

**-o0o-**

_Team Jellal :_

-Jellal

-Erza

-Gray

-Natsu

-Lucy

-Mirajane

-Levy

_Team Ichiya :_

-Hibiki

-Ren

-Eve

-Cana

-Jenny

-Sherry

-Chelia

Team Macao :

-Macao

-Wakaba

-Bisca

-Alzack

-Jet

-Droy

Team Mavis :

-Mavis

-Juvia

-Gajeel

-Laxus

-Freed

-Bixlow

-Evergreen

* * *

**-o0o-**

"Tugas nya adalah, menulis hal-hal yang kurang di sukai dari ayah & ibu, dan sifat yang bagaimana yang kamu inginkan dari orang tua mu"

"Jellal! Kerjainnya di luar aula aja yuk!" Kata Mirajane.

"Di dalam panas banget!" ujar Gray.

"Er, bukannya dingin ya?" Tanya Lucy.

"Di tempat Gray dan aku, ase nya mati" jawab Natsu.

"Oh... Di tempat ku dingin banget.." Jawab Lucy.

"Itu gak dingin, Lucy!" Kata Erza.

"Ya udah! Di luar aja!" Kata Jellal sambil membawa gulungan karton itu ke luar.

"Disini aja!" Kata Erza.

"Ya" jawab Jellal.

Jellal segera membuka kertas karton yang tergulung itu.

"Bolpen dong!" Kata Jellal sambil menggulurkan tangannya.

"Gak bawa!" Jawab Erza.

"Gak bawa!" Jawab Lucy.

"Gak bawa!" Jawab Levy.

"Gak bawa!" Jawab Mirajane.

"Aku gak bawa apa-apa..." Jawab Gray.

"Ya! Termasuk otakmu! Hahahaha!" Ledek Natsu. "Apa sih, maumu? Idiot!" Kata Gray.

"Bisa diam tidak?" kata Erza sambil menunjukan death glare nya.

"Y-yes, ma'am!" Seru mereka berdua serempak.

"Jadi gimana nih?" Tanya Jellal.

"Apa kita harus meminjam dari kelompok lain?" Tanya Mirajane.

"Aku bawa!" Kata Natsu segera mengeluarka sebuah bolpen dari dalam kantong nya.

*BLETAK* "KENAPA GAK NGOMONG DARI TADI?!" Tanya Erza.

"Aye... Seseorang! Tolong aku!" Kata Natsu sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Woy, Erza! Jangan main jitak-jitak kepala orang dong!" Tegur Gray.

"Tumben lu peduli sama gue" kata Natsu.

"Kau mau juga, Gray?" Tanya Erza.

"Eh, enggak! Enggak!" Kata Gray menolak nya mentah-mentah, sambil mundur beberapa centimeter dari tempat nya.

"Woy! Soal nya apa ya?" Tanya Jellal.

"Ennnnnnnnng..." Kata Lucy.

"Lucy, kau lupa?" Tanya Erza.

"Gak kok! Cuma pengen bilang ennnnnnng aja!" Jawab Lucy.

"Hah?" Tanya Erza sweetdrop, "ya udah deh..."

"Hal-hal yang tidak di sukai dari orang tua apa ya?" Tanya Mirajane.

Levy segera menulis pada kertas karton, _Hal-hal yang tidak disukai dari ayah :_

"Jellal! Kan kau ketua, kau duluan ya?!" Kata Levy.

"Terserah!" Jawab Jellal.

"Ya udah, jadi apa?" Tanya Mirajane.

"Kurang perhatian terhadap anaknya!" Kata Jellal.

"Hah? Berarti lu lagi CaPer sama papi lu dong?!" Tanya Lucy sweetdrop.

Levy pun menulis di kertas mading, _1. Kurang perhatian terhadap anak nya (Jellal) _

"Selanjutnya Erza!" Kata Mirajane.

"Apa ya?" Tanya Erza.

"Er... Sering pulang malam...?" Kata Erza.

"Loh? Bukan nya kamu senang, ayah mu pulang malam?" Tanya Lucy.

"Udah sih, tulis aja!" Kata Erza. _Sering pulang malam (Erza)_

"Lucy!" Seru Mirajane.

"Ayahku mah sibuk terus! Gak pernah peduliin aku saat aku ulang tahun sekalipun! Ayah nyebelin!" Kata Lucy.

"Kok jadi curhat?" Tanya Erza.

"Udah lah! Aku tulis ya?" Tanya Levy langsung menulis di kertas karton; _2. Sibuk, gak pernah peduliin anak nya saat ulang tahun sekalipun (Lucy)_'

"Aku kan belum bilang iya, Levy-chan!" Kata Lucy.

"Panjang amat" Kata Jellal.

"Gak apa-apa" kata Mirajane.

"Kok kamu yang jawab sih..." Kata Lucy sambil menyipitkan matanya.

"Selanjutnya, Nat- dimana Natsu?" Tanya Mirajane yang baru menyadari ketidak beradaan Natsu.

"Eh? Kok dari tadi kita gak sadar kalau Natsu dan Gray gak ada ya?" Tanya Jellal.

"Lagian, lu dari tadi gak ngapa-ngapain, bukannya ngeliatin mereka..." Kata Erza.

"Huf, bisa-bisa dimarahin pembina kalau begini nih!" Kata Lucy.

"Lu-chan! Kau cari mereka!" Suruh Levy.

"Kok aku?" Tanya Lucy sambil menunjuk dirinya.

"Ya... Siapa tau aja, kalau kamu yang bujuk mereka kesini, mereka mau!" Kata Mirajane.

"Hiiih! Mira! Levy!" Kata Lucy.

"Ya sudah! Ya sudah! Aku dan Jellal aja yang cari!" Kata Erza.

"Mira! Kau tulis no.3 dan no.4 dulu! Buat kamu sama Levy!" Suruh Jellal.

"Gak di kasih tau, kita juga udah tau kali!" Kata mereka ber-3 serempak.

"Eh! Jellal! Emang kita mau cari dimana?" Tanya Erza.

"Gak tau!" Kata Jellal.

"Ya udah, aku ke sana, kamu ke sana!" Kata Erza.

"Oke!" Kata Jellal segera berlari, lalu balik lagi.

"Ke sana tuh kemana?" Tanya Jellal.

"Ah! Kemana aja lah! Mencar!" Jawab Erza segera meninggalkan tempat itu.

* * *

"NATSU! GRAY!" Teriak Erza.

"AYE! GOMENASAI!" Kata Natsu dan Gray bersamaan.

"Kenapa kalian kabur dari kelompok?!" Tanya Erza.

"Gara-gara Gray!" Kata Natsu.

"Heh?! Gara-gara Natsu kok!" Kata Gray.

"Erza, udah ketemu?" Tanya Jellal yang datang dari arah belakang.

"Udah jelas-jelas ketemu, masih nanya..." Kata Erza.

* * *

**-o0o-**

"Natsu! Cepet! Kamu apa?" Tanya Mirajane.

"Gak tau! Kan ayahku udah meninggal..." Kata Natsu.

Mirajane melihat Erza dengan tatapan yang dapat diartikan, 'nulisnya apa nih?'

"Tulis aja apa yang dia bilang..." Jawab Erza santai.

_Gak tau karena udah meninggal (Natsu)_; tulis Levy.

"Gray!" Kata Mirajane.

"Gak tau juga, karena udah meninggal!" Kata Gray santai.

"Ya udah! Tulis sama aja kayak Natsu!" Kata Lucy.

"Ah, emang nya boleh apa?" Tanya Jellal.

"Biarin!" Kata Erza.

"Selanjutnya, hal-hal yang kurang disukai dari ibu!" Kata Jellal.

"kau duluan lah!" Kata Mirajane.

"Kurang perhatian" jawab Jellal.

"Dasar caper!" Kata Erza.

"Kau sendiri Erza?" Tanya Lucy.

_- "Kamu bilang apa, Erza? Ibu tidak kedengaran..." -_ Kata-kata itu berputar lagi di memory Erza, "Congek-an!" Kata Erza, yang membuat seluruh team nya sweetdrop.

"Beneran, Za?" Kata Gray.

"Udah, tulis aja lah!" Kata Lucy.

_Congek-an (Erza); _tulis Levy.

"Mira, kau apa?" Tanya Erza.

Mirajane berpikir sejenak, lalu menulis hal yang sama dengan Erza.

"Levy?" Tanya Mirajane.

"Aku... Apa ya?" Tanya Levy.

"Ditanya malah balik nanya!" Kata Jellal.

"Sama deh kayak Mira dan Erza!" Kata Levy.

"Natsu!" Kata Erza.

"Aye!" Jawab Natsu.

"Er, gak bisa masak makanan yang enak-enak!" Kata Natsu.

"Gray?" Tanya Jellal.

"Gak bisa bikin es krim!" Jawab Gray.

"Kalian ini pikiran nya makanan doang!" Jawab Lucy.

"Tulis, Levy!" Suruh Mirajane.

"Udah dari tadi!" Kata Levy.

"Lucy?" Taya Levy.

"Er, terlalu cepat meninggalkan aku...?" Kata Lucy mengingat-ingat ibu nya yang sudah menninggal dunia.

"Sifat-sifat yang diinginkan dari orang tua, dibalik aja sama jawaban yang tadi" Kata Erza.

"Maksud nya?" Tanya Natsu dan Gray.

"Brisik! Kalian berdua tidak akan mengerti!" Jawab Jellal.

* * *

** -o0o- **

"Selanjutnya apa?" Tanya Jellal.

"Nonton... Malam?" Tanya Erza.

"Makan malam dulu tau!" Kata Levy.

*DBRAK* tiba-tiba terdengar suara tabrakan yang kencang, sehingga membuat Jellal, Erza, Levy, menoleh ke belakang.

"Hey! Ice head! Apa sih mau mu nabrak-nabrak?!" Tanya Natsu.

"Apa kau bilang, idiot?!" Tanya Gray.

"Mau diam atau tidak?" Tanya Erza dengan tatapan mengerikan.

"Aye!" Jawab mereka berdua.

"Ya udah! Kita langsung ke ruang makan dulu aja!" Kata Lucy.

"Mirajane mana?" Tanya Erza.

"Kayak nya udah di ruang makan..." Kata Lucy.

"Oh... Ya udah ayo!" Kata Erza segera pergi ke ruang makan dengan team Jellal.

* * *

Jam makan telah berakhir, Natsu dan Gray yang rakus berjalan ke luar ruang makan dengan tidak elitnya. Seperti tadi siang, Natsu, Gray, dan Droy memakan sebanyak 3 piring. Erza yang sudah menunggu di ruang Aula, untuk jam berikutnya, yaitu nonton film; menemui Mavis.

"Erza!" Sambut Mavis.

"Apa?" Tanya Erza yang ekspresi nya langsung berubah drastis 180 derajat.

"Bagaimana hubungan mu dengan Jellal?" Tanya Mavis.

Erza menyipitkan mata nya, lalu segera pergi meninggalkan nya. Erza yang penasaran akan film apa yang akan ditonton segera maju ke depan untuk melihat CD apa yang akan dia tonton.

"5 Elang...?" tanya Erza, "film apaan tuh? Kayak nya gak seru!" Kata Erza, lalu langsung duduk di kursi nya.

"Erza!" Kata Lucy, Levy, dan Mira bersamaan. "Lucy! Levy! Mira! Kalian lama sekali?" Tanya Erza.

"Tadi kita ke toilet dulu!" Kata Levy.

"Oh, ya udah... Duduk yuk! Film nya udah mau mulai" kata Erza.

"Kata siapa? Masih lama tau!" Jawab Mirajane.

"Ya sih, tapi duduk aja dulu!" Kata Erza. "Film nya apa ya?" Tanya Mirajane. "5 Elang!" Jawab Erza.

"Hah? Kok tau?" Tanya Mirajane.

"Iya dong! Kan aku pinter!" Jawab Erza.

"Ah, yang tadi pagi..." Kata Mirajane.

"Pasti film nya seru!" Kata Levy yang duduk di belakang Erza.

"Pasti film nya gak seru!" Kata Erza.

"Ara-ara... Jangan menilai film dari mana datang nya dong! Mentang-mentang film nya, film Indonesia, kamu langsung bilang gitu!" Kata Mirajane.

"Gak juga kok! Film bioskop di Indonesia juga ada yang bagus! Kayak The Raid!" Kata Erza.

"Kamu suka nya action doang!" Kata Lucy.

"Gak juga kok! Finding Srimulat dan Pocong Bebek Angsa juga aku suka!" Kata Erza.

"Bukan Pocong Bebek Angsa! Tapi Potong Bebek Anngsa!" Kata Lucy.

"Ya terserah lah!" Jawab Erza santai.

"Eh! Lampu nya udah dimatiin tuh!" Kata Levy.

"Terus kenapa?" Tanya Erza.

"Ya gak apa-apa sih..." Jawab Levy.

* * *

**-o0o-**

"Wah, tadi film nya seru!" Kata Erza.

"Iya" kata Lucy.

"Erza, tadi kau bilang gak akan seru, tapi tadi kau nontonnya paling serius tuh!" Kata Mirajane.

Erza pun hanya menyengir.

"Hoam... Sekarang doa malem, terus tidur kan?" Tanya Levy yang sudah mulai menguap.

"Iya, masa jam segini udah nguap sih?" Tanya Erza.

"Soal nya tadi film nya... Gak seru" kata Levy, yang membuat Erza, Mirajane, dan Lucy cengo. Ya jelas lah... Masa Erza yang ngira film nya gak seru, ternyata malah bilang film nya seru; sedangkan Levy yang mikir film nya seru, malah bilang gak seru.

* * *

**-o0o-**

"Hoam" Levy mulai menguap lagi.

"Levy, saat doa penutup, kau sempat ketiduran loh!" Kata Lucy.

"Oh ya?" Tanya Levy.

"Masa gak sadar sih?" Tanya Erza sambil membuka pintu kamar.

"Ya udah, tidur yuk!" Kata Mirajane sambil mematikan lampu, lalu merentangkan badan nya ke kasur. Lucy, Erza, dan Levy pun segera menidurkan badannya di kasur nya masing-masing.

"Biasa nya jam segini aku udah tidur loh..." Kata Levy.

"Oh" kata Lucy.

"Hem, Lucy... Kalau kamu pacaran dengan salah satu dari mereka... Pasti akan sangat seru" kata Mirajane mulai mengada-ngada.

"Maksud nya mereka siapa, Mira?" Tanya Lucy.

"Ah, Lucy mah pura-pura gak ngerti!" Kata Erza yang mulai senyam-senyum gak jelas.

"Ah! Erza mulai ikut-ikutan deh!" Kata Lucy.

"Lagi pula..." Lucy berpikir sejenak, lalu melanjutkan pembicaraan nya lagi, "Gray kan udah di sukain sama Juvia... Dan Natsu udah di sukain sama Lisana, adik terkecilmu itu kan, Mira?" Tanya Lucy.

"Tapi kan itu dulu, Lucy... Sekarang semua udah berubah..." Kata Mirajane.

"Ya, Juvia kan semester genap mau keluar... dan Lisana kan dulu cuma cinta monyet sama Natsu doang, sekarang dia udah deket sama Bixlow..." Kata Erza.

"Eh, kalian tau gak-" kata Mirajane yang terpotong karena omongan lucy dan Erza, "Gak" jawab mereka.

"Tunggu dulu! Aku belum selesai ngomong tau!" Kata Mirajane.

"Adik ku bilang, maksudku Lisana..." Kata Mirajane.

"Iya?" Tanya Lucy penasaran.

"Dia diam-diam udah pacaran sama Bixlow! So sweet... X3" kata Mirajane.

"Waaaaah... Jadi ada couple rahasia selama ini!" Kata Erza.

"Kau sudah bebas untuk mendapatkan Natsu, Lucy!" Kata Mirajane sambil memamerkan senyum termanis nya ke arah Lucy yang berada di samping kanan atas nya. Sehingga Lucy yang berada di atas dapat melihatnya.

"Huf, coba kasur nya tinggi semua, gak dua tinggi, dua nempel di lantai kayak gini... Atau gak empat-empat nya di bawah" kata Mirajane.

"Ah, sudahlah..." Kata Lucy.

"Lucy, jadi kau mau Natsu atau Gray nih?" Tanya Erza.

"kalau kau sendiri, Erza? Kau pilih Natsu, Gray, atau Jellal?" Tanya Lucy menerbalikan pertanyaan dengan tambahan nama Jellal.

"Aku pilih Atau! Atau pasti orang yang baik, pinter, dan ganteng..." Kata Erza, yang membuat kedua teman nya bersweetdrop.

"Gak ada pilhan Atau, Erza!" kata Lucy dan mendapat anggukan dari Mirajane.

"Ah! Biar takdir yang menentukan! Kalau memang aku ditakdirkan untuk salah satu dari mereka ya sudah... Walau sebenar nya aku gak mau ada pilihan dua orang idiot itu sih... Bisa keluarkan dari daftar cowok yang akan jadi pacarku, Matchmaker Mirajane?" Tanya Erza.

"Tidak bisa, Erza..." Kata Mirajane.

"Hem... Berarti kalau Natsu dan Gray di keluarkan, kau pilih Jellal, gitu?" Tanya Lucy.

"Hey! Tidak! Tidak! Keluarkan semua nya!" Kata Erza menolak nya metah-mentah, dengan pipi yang merona.

"Pipimu merah tuh!" Goda Mirajane.

"Eits! Pipiku merah karena aku sakit tau! Bukan blushing!" Kata Erza yang udah ketauan banget bohong nya.

Tangan Mirajane pun segera mendekati Erza untuk memegang dahi Erza, yang ditahan keras oleh tangan Erza.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan mu? Freed atau Laxus?" Tanya Erza yang berhasil membuat Mirajane mengurungkan niatnya.

"Ah.. Um... Aku..." Kata Mirajane malu-malu.

"Cie...cie..." Kata Erza.

"Loh? Kok cie-cie sih, Za? Kan Mira belum jawab" kata Lucy bingung.

"Biarin!" Kata Erza.

"Laxus atau Freed?" Tanya Lucy.

"LaMi! FreMi! LaMi! FreMi!" Seru Erza.

"Mira, Laxus saja!" Kata Lucy.

"Freed saja!" Kata Erza.

"Iya, bener! Freed aja!" Kata Lucy.

"Loh? Bukan nya tadi kamu dukung LaMi?" Tanya Erza.

"Oh... Kalau gitu, LaMi aja!" Kata Lucy.

"Mira! Muka mu memerah! Jadi laxus atau Freed?" Tanya Erza.

"Hey! Kalian! Hentikan!" Kata Mirajane yang muka nya sudah lebih merah dari kepiting rebus saus tomat asam manis ala' Mbak Gede.

"Ehem, okey... Puaskah kau, Mira?" Tanya Lucy dan Erza bersamaan.

"Puas! Puas! Bisakah kita mengganti topik pembicaraan?" Tanya Mirajane.

_ Hening..._

_ 1 detik _

_2 detik _

"Gajeel..."

"Gajeel..."

"Levy ngigo!" Seru mereka bertiga.

"Gajeel... Gajeel..." Kata-kata itu terus terdengar di telinga mereka bertiga, membuat sebuah pemikiran yang sudah tidak asing lagi tertempel di otak mereka masing-masing.

"Hey! Bukankah Levy dan Gajeel sangatlah cocok?" Tanya Mirajane tersenyum manis.

"Bahkan Levy pun menyebut-nyebut namanya dalam mimpi!" Kata Lucy.

"Benar-benar pasangan yang serasi!" Kata Erza.

"Huah! Ternyata anak SD seperti kita pun sangat mudah untuk merasakan yang nama nya cinta ya?" Kata Mirajane.

"Aku tidak kok!" Kata Erza dan Lucy bersamaan.

"Ah! Kalian ini..." Kata Mirajane.

"Hum, ini akan menjadi kenangan yang sangat menarik!" Kata Mirajane segera mengambil sebuah note kecil dan bolpen yang dikantongi nya.

"Sejak kapan kau menyimpan note kecil dan bolpen di situ?" Tanya Lucy tidak percaya.

Halaman per halaman dibalik nya dengan perlahan, membuat Erza yang berada di samping nya, dapat melihat isi nya. Mulai dari halaman pertama yang berisi tulisan Elfman (dari kelas 5) X Evergreen (dari kelas 6) dengan tanda centangan yang tertulis di samping nya; Erza X Jellal/ Erza X Natsu/ Erza X Gray; Romeo (dari kelas 5)X Wendy (dari kelas 5) dengan tanda centang di samping nya; Lisana X Natsu, yang sudah di coret, dan di bawah nya ada tulidan Lisana X Bixlow yang samping nya di centang; sampai akhir nya sampai di halaman yang paling ditunggu-tunggu.

Levy X Gajeel

Mirajane pun segera mengambar centang di samping tulisan itu, dan memasukan note nya ke dalam kantong nya.

"Ampun Mira, kamu kok sampai punya catatan pasangan-pasangan kayak gitu sih?" Tanya Lucy.

"Hehehe... Bukan urusan mu!" Kata Mirajane.

"Hoam, selamat malam..." Kata Lucy sambil menarik selimutnya.

"Selamat malam, Lucy. Mimpi yang indah..." Kata Mirajane.

"Tidur juga yuk, Mira!" Kata Erza sambil menarik selimut nya.

"Yuk!" Jawab Mirajane sambil ikut menarik selimut nya.

"Lucy, biasa nya jam segini kamu ngapain?" Tanya Erza.

"Yah, udah tidur ya?" Tanya Erza.

"Kalau aku jam segini biasanya main BB" kata Erza menjawab pertanyaan nya sendiri. "Eh? Jam segini kan biasa nya aku main BB! Nah, emang nya sekarang jam berapa? Kan gak ada jam! Dan... Kok aku ngomong sendiri sih?" Tanya Erza pada diri nya sendiri, membuat Lucy tertawa kecil.

"Loh? Kamu belum tidur, Lucy?" Tanya Erza.

_Hening..._

_1 detik_

_2 detik_

"Kok gak dijawab sih?" Tanya Erza.

"Kan aku lagi tidur, Za! Gimana cara aku jawab nya?" Tanya Lucy dengan mata tertutup, yang membuat Erza sweetdrop, tanpa menyadari Mirajane yang menahan ketawa di balik selimut nya.

* * *

**-o0o- **

"Hoam! Sekarang jam berapa ya? Lama amat pagi nya?" Tanya Erza sambil membuka selimut nya.

"Buseeeeet! Kamu udah bangun Erza?" Tanya Lucy.

"Kamu sendiri aja udah bangun, Lucy..." Kata Erza.

"Iya sih... Erza, kita keluar liat jam yuk! Erza! Levy! Ayo!" Ajak Lucy.

"Entar aja, Lu-chan... Aku masih sedikit ngantuk!" Kata Levy.

"Dasar kutu buku yang pemalas!" Kata Erza sambil menggandeng tangan Lucy, "ayo! Lucy!" Kata Erza.

*NYIET* pintu kamar yang sudah tua itu perlahan-lahan Erza buka.

"Ayo!" Kata Lucy sambil berjalan keluar mengendap-ngendap.

"Ngapain, Lucy? Kayak pencuri aja ngendap-ngendap" kata Erza.

"Ih! Erza! Supaya gak bangunin yang lagi tidur..." Kata Lucy.

"Eh! Kamar no.4, lampu nya nyala tuh!" Kata Erza, lalu segera mengetuk pintu, namun yang terjadi, bukannya pintu nya di bukain, malah lampu kamar nya dimatiin.

"Loh? Kok malah dimatiin?" Tanya Lucy.

"Gak tau! Mereka pikir kita hantu kali...?" Kata Erza asal. Lalu kemudian terdengar suara obrolan yang terdengar lumayan keras dari kamar no.2.

"Mereka udah pada bangun, tapi lampu nya gak di nyalain" kata Lucy.

"Iya! Dan sekarang baru jam 3" kata Erza sambil melihat jam dinding yang terpasang di tembok.

"Gimana kalau kita liat kamar khusus cowok-cowok di lantai bawah?" Tanya Lucy.

"Hah? Ke kamar cowok-cowok? Gak!" Tolak Erza.

"Bukan ke kamar nya, cuma depan nya doang!" Kata Lucy.

"Ya tetep aja gak mau" jawab Erza.

"Kalau gitu, balik ke kamar yuk!" Kata Lucy.

"Ya udah!" Kata Erza segera berjalan kembali ke kamar nya, diikuti Lucy dari belakang.

"Astaga! Levy tidur lagi" kata Erza.

"Udah biarkan saja! Kita bangunin Mira yuk!" Kata Lucy.

"Mira! Mira! Bangun! Mira! Mira!" Kata Erza sambil menarik selimut Mirajane, dan melepaskan nya lagi.

"Hey! Hey! Bukan kayak gitu, cara membangunkan orang!" Kata Lucy.

"Bukannya... Lebih tepat jika kau bilang, cara membangunkan manusia?" Tanya Erza, yang tidak mendapat jawaban khusus selain menunjukan ekspresi yang biasanya di simbolkan seperti ini : -_-"

"Mira, bangun yuk!" kata Lucy pelan sambil memegang tangan Mirajane, lalu mengelus-elus rambut putih nya. Dan hebat nya, tiba-tiba Mirajane langsung bangun, dan mengucek-ngucek mata nya; membuat Erza ber-oh ria.

"Udah pagi ya?" Tanya Mirajane.

"Belum sih..." Kata Erza.

"Tapi udah pada bangun!" Kata Lucy.

"oh..." Kata Mirajane.

"Ya udah Mira, keluar yuk!" Ajak Lucy segera keluar dari kamar bersama Mirajane dan Erza.

"Mavis...?" Tanya Lucy, Mirajane, dan Erza bersamaan.

"kalian!" Kata Mavis menghampiri Lucy, Mirajane, dan Erza.

"Ara-ara, ada apa Mavis?" Tanya Mirajane lembut.

"Er, tidak apa-apa... Hanya saja, semalam aku tidak bisa tidur... Jadi dari tadi aku hanya diam di kamar sampai sekarang, jam setengah empat!" Kata Mavis.

"Emang sekarang udah setengah empat? Perasaan tadi baru jam tiga deh..." Kata Erza heran.

"Tadi, pas jam dua-an, aku nyalain lampu terus bangunin yang lain... Tapi mereka gak ada yang bisa di bangunin, sampai akhir nya Juvia bisa dibangunin, tapi tidur lagi" curhat Mavis.

"Terus, jam tiga-an, aku denger ada suara ketukan pintu. Aku ketakutan, terus aku langsung matiin lampu, lalu loncat ke kasur dan tarik selimutku" lanjut Mavis.

"Hey, yang ngetuk pintu itu aku lagi!" Kata Erza.

"Hey! Jadi tadi itu kau?!" Kata Mavis yang ekspresi nya langsung berubah 180 derajat. Tidak terima dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi pada diri nya, Mavis menyeloteh-celoteh tidak jelas tanpa henti...

"Hey! Sudah! Sudah!" Kata Erza.

"Ara-ara, Mavis..." Kata Mirajane sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Mira, 2 hari yang lalu Zeref nembak aku loh!" Kata Mavis pede.

"Woah! Selamat ya?" Kata Mirajane sambil tersenyum ke arah Mavis.

'Sudah kuduga! Mereka memang cocok!' Pikir Mirajane.

"-dan aku menolak nya!" Kata Mavis dengan senyum nakal terlukis di wajah nya, membuat semua yang berada di sana tersentak kaget.

"Ap-apa? Kau menolak nya? Tapi, ku pikir... Kau menyukai nya..." kata Mirajane kecewa.

"Tidak! Dia kakakku, tidak lebih dari itu! Aku hanya bermain-main dengannya!" Kata Mavis sambil berjalan meninggalkan mereka bertiga yang terpaku diam di tempat.

Kata-kata itu terputar kembali di memory Mirajane. Pikiran nya kacau. Tapi, bagaimana bisa? Hati laki-laki yang tampan dan terkenal karena ia adalah bintang kelas dipermainkan oleh seorang Mavis Vermillion?

Bolpen yang berada di dalam genggaman nya pun terjatuh ke lantai. Erza menepuk pundak Mirajane pelan, "Tenang, suatu saat nanti, ia pasti akan menyadari nya... Cinta memang tidak semudah itu. Cinta itu rumit!" Kata Erza sambil tersenyum ke arah nya.

"Mungkin kau benar, Erza... Ayo kita kembali ke kamar!" Kata Mirajane.

*NYIET* suara pintu kayu tua itu terdengar lagi.

"Aku sudah tidak bisa tidur lagi..." Kata Evergreen.

"Juvia juga sudah tidak bisa tidur lagi" kata Juvia.

"Hai, Evergreen! Juvia!" sapa Lucy.

"Hai, Lucy!" Jawab Evergreen.

'Love Rival' bisik Juvia pelan, walau kedengaran.

"Ara-ara, kalian udah bangun" kata Mirajane.

"Mira, kau tampak sedih, kenapa?" Tanya Evergreen.

"Ah, tidak kok, mungkin hanya kecapean saja" jawab Mirajane.

"Hey! Kalian sudah keluar dari tadi ya?" Tanya Jenny.

"Jenny?" Tanya yang lain nya langsung menengok ke arah Jenny.

"Astaga! Kau tidak salah? Masa kau tidur dengan pakaian sexy seperti itu sih? Nanti kalau ada yang lihat bagaimana?" Tanya Mavis yang ternyata udah mucul lagi.

"Entah lah! Tapi mungkin dia lebih suka kalau Hibiki dapat melihat tubuh sexy nya" kata Cana yang tiba-tiba keluar dari kamar sambil merangkul Jenny.

"Er, Chelia dan Sherry mana?" Tanya Lucy.

"Mereka masih tidur..." Jawab Cana.

"Oh..." Kata Lucy.

"Hey! Kalau sudah pada bangun begini! Mending kita bangunin yang cowok-cowok yuk!" Ajak Mavis.

"Chelia, Sherry, dan Levy kan masih tidur" kata Erza.

"Hey! Kalian melupakan aku ya?" Tanya Bisca yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Bisca?" Tanya mereka semua.

"Hem, ya..." Kata nya sambil merapikan topi nya.

"Eh? Alzack?" Tanya Evergreen yang menyadari keberadaan Alzack terlebih dahulu.

"Ups! Ada laki-laki! Aku harus ganti baju ku dulu!" Kata Jenny segera berlari ke arah kamar.

"Rasain! Pake baju sexy-sexy sih!" Kata Cana, teman sekamar nya.

"Kenapa kau bawa Alzack?" Tanya Erza.

"Ya, memang nya kenapa? Dia kan pacarku!" Kata Bisca.

"Ah, terserahlah!" Kata Erza.

"Ayo kita bangunkan semua cowok!" Seru Mavis, lalu berjalan ke arah tangga dan menuruni anak tangga terlebih dahulu di bandingkan teman-teman nya, layak nya seorang pemimpin yang gak tau diri.

"Lucy! Mira!" Panggil Erza.

"Ya?" Tanya Lucy dan Mirajane bersamaan.

"Kau tahu, ini kamar siapa?" Tanya Erza.

Mirajane dan Lucy menggeleng secara bersamaan. "Kamar Jellal, Natsu, dan Gray!" Kata Erza.

"Hah? Tau dari mana kamu, Za?" Tanya Mirajane.

*TUK TUK TUK*

"Ya?" Kata si pemilik kamar segera membukakan pintu.

"Erza? Ngapain ke sini?" Tanya Jellal.

"Ya gak apa-apa, pada banguin cowok-cowok tuh!" Kata Erza menunjuk kamar-kamar lainnya.

"Udah pagi gini belum bangun-bangun!" Kata Erza.

Jellal melihat jam tangan nya sejenak, lalu kembali menatap Erza. "Baru jam empat lewat kok" kata Jellal.

"Ya, gak apa-apa juga dari pada bosen" kata Erza.

"Oh, ya udah! Aku bangunin Natsu dan Gray dulu ya?" Tanya Jellal, yang mendapat anggukan dari Erza.

"Natsu... Gray... bangun" kata Jellal di depan Natsu dan Gray yang tertidur pulas. Dan tentu saja hasil nya nihil.

"Hey, apa itu tidak terlalu halus?" Tanya Erza. "Mana aku tahu? Tapi cara ibuku membangunkan ku, cuma begitu doang, dan aku akan langsung bangun" kata Jellal.

"Malah, kalau aku, cuma pasang weaker doang... Atau gak bangun sendiri..." Kata Erza. "Ya, tapi mereka berbeda kan?" Tanya Jellal. .: "Lucy, coba kau bangunkan mereka" kata Erza. "Tidak bisa! Cara ku membangunkan Mirajane tidak bisa dipakai untuk membangunkan mereka.

"Kalau begitu, biar kucoba bangunkan mereka!" Kata Erza segera masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Okey!" Kata Jellal setuju.

"Erm, bisakah sebelum nya kau keluar dulu, Jellal?" Tanya Erza. "oh, okey" kata Jellal segera mundur beberapa langkah, karena dia berada pas-pasan di pintu, lalu menutup nya. Lalu seketika itu juga, terdengar suara celoteh-celotehan yang keras dari mulut Erza, sampai akhir nya terdengar suara...

"AMPUUUUN!"

"Nah, pasti Erza sudah selesai" kata Jellal santai yang membuat Mirajane dan Lucy sweetdrop. Dan benar saja, Erza kemudian keluar dengan Natsu dan Gray yang tidak dapat dikatakan dalam keadaan baik.

"Erza... Kau..." Mereka berdua tidak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi, tapi aneh nya Jellal hanya tersenyum. Teman macam apa itu?

"Ya sudah, ayo! Kita bangunkan yang lain nya!" Kata Erza.

* * *

**-o0o- **

Kejadian-kejadian tadi telah berakhir, dan semua orang sudah bangun. Matahari telah menunjukan diri nya yang terang dan panas kepada bumi; atau lebih benar jika dikatakan kalau bumi sedang berputar mengelilingi matahari, dengan menunjukan bagian Asia yang menghadap ke matahari, sehingga terciptalah pagi. Mungkin itu lebih ilmiah, tapi kepanjangan. Lupakan!

Kini semua murid telah berada di taman yang terletak di depan bangunan ret-ret. Taman itu sangatlah luas dan indah. Berbagai pohon dan tanaman peneduh lainnya berjejeran si pinggir taman. Bunga-bunga dengan teratur tumbuh sesuai apa yang pembuat taman mau. Batu-batu berderetan membentuk sebuah jembatan luas yang terbentang menuju tebing bawah, dimana terdapat air terjun yang air nya bersih dan jernih.

Erza dan kawan-kawan nya sedang terduduk di atas hamparan rumput. Mereka memandangi taman yang luas ini, yang dipenuhi banyak kupu-kupu yang berterbangan kesana-kemari. Jam enam! Ya, itulah waktu yang sangat cocok untuk saat-saat seperti ini.

Tak lama, pembina mulai datang untuk memimpin olahraga. Di mulai dengan gerakan pemanasan, dan di akhiri dengan gerakan pendinginan. Jam makan pagi telah tiba. Semua murid berbondong-bondong berjalan ke dalam ruang makan. Makanan di sini sangatlah sederhana, tahu, tempe, ikan, sayur bayem, dan makanan-makanan tradisional lainnya. Itu pun dalam porsi yang sedikit. Semua murid menghabiskan makanan dengan lahap. Lalu menaruh piring bekas di tempat pencucian piring, lalu segera keluar dari ruang makan.

Selanjutnya, dilanjutkan dengan pembelajaran di Aula. Berjam-jam Erza mempelajari pelajaran yang menurut Erza tidak penting, dan berjam-jam pula ia bosan. Sampai akhir nya, ada tugas kelompok.

"Buat sebuah lingkaran tanpa putus dengan selembar kertas yang telah di bagikan. Lingkaran itu harus dapat dimasuki seluruh anggota Team. Alat bantu yang digunakan adalah gunting! Waktu 10 menit" Kata si pembina, membuat semua murid kebingungan, kecuali Team Jellal.

Ya iya dong! Kan team Jellal orang nya pinter-pinter semua! Ya, kecuali... Natsu dan Gray sih. Erza pun pernah bingung, dimana ia selalu memiliki team yang pintar-pintar, di situ hadir Natsu, Gray, dan Jellal. Ya, walaupun Jellal gak bodoh sih. Tapi, apa itu... Takdir?!

* * *

"Erza, ayo! Ini pasti akan cepat selesai!" Kata Lucy sambil memberikan selembar kertas itu kepada Erza.

"Ya!" Jawab Erza sambil mengambil kertas itu.

"Er, ini gunting ke sini... Lalu ke sini..." Kata Erza yang sedang menggunting kertas itu dengan bentuk menyerupai zig-zag.

"Sudah! Dikit lagi!" Kata Mirajane.

*taks* guntingan terakhir telah terpotong.

"Jadi!" Kata Erza.

"Baru 2 menit..." Kata Jellal sambil melihat jam tangannya.

"Hehehe... Kita cepat sekali ya?" Tanya Lucy.

"Lu-chan..." Kata Levy.

"Apa?" Tanya Lucy.

"Mereka berkelahi lagi..." Kata Levy.

"Ah! Biarkan saja!" Kata Lucy yang sudah tidak peduli sama sekali.

"Er, Jellal! Aku sama Mirajane mau ke toilet dulu ya?" Kata Lucy.

"Kamu mau ke toilet? Ya udah aku sekalian deh!" Kata Levy segera menyusul.

Kini tinggalah Erza, Jellal, dan tentunya Natsu dan Gray yang sedang berantem.

"Erza, kau tidak menghentikan mereka?" Tanya Jellal.

"Huf, kurasa kali ini aku harus bermurah hati... Dari pada nanti mereka malah ngerepotin, mendingan biarin aja mereka kayak begitu" jawab Erza.

"Iya sih..." Kata Jellal.

"Setelah ini pelatihan rohani, makan, terus... Kenangan kan?" Tanya Erza.

"Iya! Dan aku gak ngerti, kenangan maksudnya apa" Kata Jellal.

"Apalagi aku... Mungkin, mengenang masa lalu, atau orang tua? Entahlah..." Kata Erza.

"Mungkin..." Jawab Jellal.

"Eh, kok kayak nya kelompok lain pada belum selesai-selesai ya?" Tanya Jellal.

"Mungkin mereka gak tau cara nya." Jawab Erza.

"Erza! Jellal!" Kata Lucy.

"Setiap dateng, nyapa mulu..." Kata Erza.

"Hehehe..." Kata Lucy segera duduk, diikuti Mirajane dan Levy.

"Ya udah, bentar lagi waktu nya habis nih! Lucy kamu bawain kertas-kertas nya, Erza! Hentikan mereka berdua!" Perintah Jellal.

"Ya" jawab Erza. Dan seberapa kejam nya cara Erza menghentikan mereka berdua, kita semua pun udah tau.

"AMPUUUUN!"

* * *

**-o0o- **

Pelatihan rohani pun segera berakhir dengan kebosanan para murid saat mendengarkannya. Selanjutnya, mereka makan malam bersama... Dan akhir nya sampai pada tahap kenangan. Para siswa di suruh untuk bersikap diam dan tenang, lampu aula dimatikan. Beberapa lagu tentang rohani dan lagu-lagu tentang orang tua seperti, 'Di Doa Ibu-ku' dll.

Si Pembina mulai berbicara... "Tenangkanlah dirimu, ingatlah orang tuamu" "Mereka yang sudah berkorban untuk-mu"

"Ibu dan Ayah yang s'lalu hadir di sisimu"

"Menjaga dan melindungi mu..."

Dan jujur saja, dalam kondisi gelap dan dingin seperti ini, apalagi semalam Erza hanya tidur sebentar, ingin sekali rasanya Erza tidur. Erza melihat sekeliling, banyak sekali yang tertidur, dibanding mengenang orang tuanya masing-masing. Dan dalam hitungan detik pun, Erza terlelap di kursi nya.

* * *

Erza Pov

"Hiks... Hiks..." Suara itu terdengar sangat kencang ditelingaku, sehingga membuat aku terbangun dari tidurku yang sangat nyenyak.

_Eh?! Tadi aku ketiduran ya? Aku segera mengangkat kepalaku, dan mengucek mataku. Sekarang jam berapa ya? Buset! Udah jam 8 malam? Perasaan tadi jam 7 deh... Lama amat, aku tidur nya sampai 1 jam? Tapi, iya juga sih! Kemarin aku hampir gak tidur walau akhir-akhir nya ketiduran... Eh, masih pada tidur juga kok! Gak apa-apa! Tapi, by the way... Kenapa mereka banyak yang nangis ya? _

"Menangisi masa lalu hanyalah sia-sia, bertobatlah... Syukurilah semua nya yang sudah ada di bumi ini. Semua yang telah mereka berikan kepada mu melebihi segalanya."

_Ah~ gak selesai-selesai! Mikirin orang tua terus sih?_

"Marilah kita bangkit, meminta maaf kepada orang tua, berubah menjadi yang lebih baik..."

_Kok kayak nya kata-kata nya udah pernah aku denger ya? CoPas tuh! Gak bisa bikin kata-kata motivator... Tapi kok, kenapa tadi aku ketiduran, terus pas bangunn-bangun udah pada terharu dan nangis semua kayak gini? _

_Ah~ Si Jellal aja dari tadi diam aja kok, gak nangis sama sekali tuh...? Apa jangan-jangan_ dia_ mikirin yang lain-lain lagi? _

_Natsu nangis? Astaga... Gak pernah aku liat Natsu yang periang ini nangis! Pasti mikirin ayah nya yag udah meninggal nih, Igneel.__Wah, jangan-jangan Lucy juga nangis lagi, mikirin ibu nya... _

Aku segera melihat ke belakang untuk memastikan keadaan Lucy, namun ternyata Lucy adalah salah satu orang yang tertidur, bukan merenung.

_ Levy? Levy nangis? Astaga, pasti dia pernah buat salah sama orang tua nya. .: Mira...? Hah?! Mira? Aku tidak percaya ini! Masa Mirajane malah nulis Note cinta gak jelas nya itu? Benar-benar matchmaker sejati. _

_Kalau Gray? Oh, dia tidur... Mentang-mentang ase nya udah di betulin, malah tidur!_

End of Erza pov

* * *

Normal pov

Tangisan semakin mennjadi-jadi, seorang Natsu Dragneel yang dikenal periang pun ikut terhanyut dalam keharuan bersama yang lainnya.

"Igneel.." Gumam nya. Tak henti-henti nya ia megucapkan nama itu. Tetes per tetes air mata membasahi muka nya.

"Ayah..." Kata Natsu sambil mengelap air matanya dengan punggug tangan nya, lalu menatap ke atas dengan sebuah senyuman yang terlukis di wajah nya. Ia menutup matanya sejenak. Memori tentang ayah nya trputar kembali di otaknya. Mungkin jika Gray dan Lucy tidak tidur, mereka juga dapat merasakaannya. Tapi rasa kantuk menghalangi nya...

* * *

**-o0o- **

Tahap yang dinamakan "Kenangan" ini telah berakhir, dengan air mata yang masih tergenang di mata masing-masing orang yang gak tidur. Mereka melakukan doa penutup bersama, lalu masing-masing dari mereka kembali ke kamar nya untuk tidur.

"Hiks, Lucy... Mira... Erza..., hiks, aku terharu banget" kata Levy sambil meangis terisak-isak.

"Oh" jawab kami bertiga.

"Loh? Kok kalian jawab nya Oh doang? Emang nya kalian gak terharu apa?" Tanya Levy.

"Kami ketiduran!" Kata Erza, Mira, dan Lucy, membuat Levy ber-sweetdrop ria.

"Ya, kemarin kan kamu tidur nya cepet, jadi kamu masih tahan ngantuk..." Kata Lucy mewakili.

"Kalau aku tadi ketiduran, terus gara-gara mereka yang nangis nya kenceng banget, jadi aku kebangun! Dan karena aku bosen, aku lanjuti bikin note ku" jelas Mirajane panjang lebar.

"Erza!" panggil Jellal tiba-tiba.

"Jellal! Ngagetin aja! Ada apa sih?" Tanya Erza.

"Liat Natsu gak?" Tanya Jellal.

"Itu!" Kata Erza menunjuk seseorang yang padahal ada di samping Jellal.

"Oi, Natsu! Lu ngapain nyender-nyender di tembok sambil nangis kayak gini?" Tanya Jellal.

Gak dijawab, itulah yang Jellal terima. "Tuh kan!" Kata Jellal frustasi sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala nya yang tidak gatal.

Lucy dengan berani mendekati Natsu yang menangis sambil bersender di dinding. Lalu duduk di samping nya. Lucy tersenyum manis, "Natsu, Daijoubu... Kalau kau tidak menangisi nya, dan terus tersenyum, ia pasti akan sangat senang. Jadi, jangan menangis lagi ya?" Hibur Lucy.

"Benarkah?" Tanya nya langsung menghapus air mata nya, lalu tersenyum.

"Arigatou, Luce!" Kata Natsu.

"NAMAKU LUCY!" Teriak Lucy.

"Aye! Iya, Lucy" jawab Natsu sambil memberikan cengiran khas nya. Mereka yang tak sadar, tak akan tau kalau Mirajane merekam kejadian yang_ehem_ romantis tadi.

"Er, ayo kita ke kamar" kata Lucy yang merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak pada diri kawan-kawan sekamar nya + Jellal.

* * *

**-o0o- **

Kamar no.5

"Lucy, kau meniru cerita itu?" Tanya Levy sambil terkagum-kagum. Lucy terdiam.

"Lu-chan~ Novel yang kau buat itu loh! Yang tentang si putri menghibur pangeran sambil bermesraan itu" Kata Levy sambil mengedipkan matanya.

"Hah? Yang mana ya? Kok aku gak pernah baca novel yang itu, Lucy?" Tanya Erza.

"Hey! Kalian!" Kata Lucy sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Itu bukan bermesraan tau! Aku kan cuma menghibur Natsu! Itu aja! Kan biasanya kalau menghibur orang yang sedih kata-katanya selalu kayak gitu" gerutu Lucy.

"Di akhir cerita, si Putri bersama Pangeran tinggal bahagia selama-lamanya" kata Levy.

"Hey! Kalian tidak memperdulikan omonganku tadi ya? Bisakah kita mengganti topik pembicaraan?" Tanya Lucy kepada ketiga teman nya itu.

"Ara-ara, bukannya kalian terlihat cocok jika bersama? Terlebih Natsu mempunyai adik yang sangat cantik, bahenol, sexy-" kata Mirajane mulai mengada-ngada.

"Mira, kau yakin sedang membicarakan si Wendy? Tapi aku tidak yakin..." Kata Erza mulai bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan Mira.

"Hoam, iya sih" kata Mirajane menjawab setengah menguap.

"Lucy, kau mau melihat video hasil rekaman tadi?" Tanya Mirajane.

"GAK! MI-RA-JA-NE!" Kata Lucy segera melipat kedua tangan nya di depan dadanya.

"Kenapa selalu aku yang menjadi topik pembicaraan?" Tanya Lucy.

"Karena kau sangat enak untuk di jadikan topik pembicaraan, Lu-chan" kata Levy.

"Emang nya aku makanan apa?" Tanya Lucy sambil mengerutkan alis nya.

"Hoam... Entahlah, tapi kau juga cocok kok sama Gray" kata Mirajane, lalu akhir nya tertidur di kasur nya.

"Selamat malam Mirajane, hoam, dan selamat malam semua" kata Erza, kemudian segera menarik selimutnya untuk tidur.

"NaLu, GrayLu" goda Levy.

"Hoam, bagaimana dengan GaLe?" Tanya Lucy yang akhir nya menguap. "Lu-chan!" Protes Levy.

"Okey, selamat malam, Levy" kata Lucy segera menarik selimut nya.

"Lu-chan, jangan tidur dulu!" Kata Levy.

"Hoam, udah ngantuk, dan itu kan salahmu, kenapa kemarin kau tidurnya lama banget, jadi sekarang kamu belum ngantuk! Hoam, bye Levy!" Kata Lucy segera terlelap dalam tidurnya.

"Huah... Jahat!" Kata Levy.

* * *

**-o0o- **

"Hum..." Erza segera bangun, "Lucy? Mira? Levy? Kalian belum bangun ya? Padahal udah pagi" kata Erza sambil melihat langit yang sudah terang lewat jendela.

"Hoam" kata Lucy yang mulai terbangun, lalu mengucek matanya. "Aku masih sedikit ngantuk" kata Lucy. "Oh, ya udah, kita bangunin Mirajane dan Levy yuk!" Kata Erza. "MIRA! LEVY!" Teriak Erza secara tiba-tiba.

"Eh, Copet! Copet! Copet!" Kata Levy yang tersentak bangun dari tidurnya, sambil melompat mundur ke belakang kasur. Berbeda dengan Mirajane yang bangun seperti manusia normal.

"Aku tidak percaya, Levy seperti ini" kata Lucy.

Mereka berempat membereskan kamar bersama-sama. Memasukan kembali barang-barang yang mereka bawa ke dalam koper masing-masing. Lalu makan pagi bersama teman-teman yang lainnya. Di hari terakhir ini, pembina menyuruh mereka menuliskan biodata dan sifat-sifat mereka yang baik ataupun buruk, agar mereka bisa saling mengenal lebih dalam lagi. Erza yang kebingungan mau menulis apa, akhir nya berusaha menulus juga.

_'Namaku Erza Scarlet. Aku mempunyai seorang ayah, ibu, dan kakak laki-laki. Dan itu artinya, aku anak ke-2/ bungsu. Hal-hal yang dapat kuberitahu di catatan ret-ret ini adalah: _

_1. Aku gak suka bunga, aku sukanya coklat. Tapi, walau karena itu, aku tetap gak jerawatan, dan langsing. Aku gak suka dan-dan, tapi suka walls dung-dung sari pandan._

_2. Aku suka banget sama olahraga, terutama basket dan berenang. _

_3. Aku sangat sensitif jika bertemu dengan orang-orang idiot seperti Natsu dan Gray, jika bertemu dengan orang yang memiliki sifat bodoh seperti mereka, aku pasti akan menjitaknya sampai aku puas. Walau sekarang aku sudah terbiasa. _

_4. Aku sangat suka matematika dan sains. Jadi, kalau aku lagi bosen dan bener-bener gak ada kerjaan, aku suka bikin pertanyaan sendiri, dan jawab sediri. Aku juga suka membicarakan/ menjelaskan sesuatu secara ilmiah menurut pelajaran yang benar, yang tertata pada buku-buku sains. _

_5. Aku sangat suka menulis dan membaca, mungkin karena aku temenan sama Lucy dan Levy, terus sifat nya tecampur dalam diriku. _

_6. Aku adalah orang yang plin-plan jika berada dalam keadaan tertekan. _

_7. Aku suka gambar manga.' _

Erza sudah selesai menulis apa saja yanng ia memang mau tulis, dan menyebut hasil karya nya "7 Saptapesona", karena masih kepikiran terus ulangan PLBJ yang ia kerjakan sehari sebelum pergi Ret-Ret.

Selesai menulis, kertas catatan itu di kumpul, dan bagi mereka yang mau tau tentang temannya, segera maju kedepan. Dan karena saat itu, Erza nya gak tau dan gak mau tau, makanya dia cuma diam di tempat, dan gak maju-maju saat yang lain nya pada maju. Entah kenapa, beberapa teman Erza dan Erza, menerapkan prinsip "Don't know, don't care" yang Erza sendiri gak tau, siapa yang nyiptain.

* * *

Bus sudah sampai di depan sekolah dengan melewati jalan yang panjang dan waktu yang sangat amat lama, dan entah kenapa gak diceritakaaan kapan berangkatnya. Erza dkk segera keluar dari bus, dan pulang kembali ke rumah nya masing-masing.

"Bye, Lucy!" Kata Erza sambil melambaikan tangan nya arah Lucy.

"Erza? Ngapain? Kan jalan pulang ke rumah, kita satu arah!" Kata Lucy.

Erza pun terdiam, "Iya juga sih! Kalau begitu... ayo kita pulang, Lucy!" Kata Erza sambil merangkul Lucy pelan.

Lucy tersenyum ke arah Erza, lalu mejawab nya, "Ayo!" Kata Lucy sambil berlari meninggalkan sekolah.

"Hey! Tunggu aku, Lucy!" Kata Erza segera menyusul Lucy untuk pulang.

** -To Be Continued-**

* * *

Minna! :D Gimana? Bagus/ jelek? Review ya? Sekalian request next chapter, mau kisah cerita Erza (Author) kapan...? Libur kah?! Outbond kah?! Yang penting jangan masa depan aja, kan belum di alami. Okey, sekian! Terimakasih telah membaca Fic ini, dan sampai jumpa di next chapter! Jaa~


	2. Chapter 2 : Haunted House!

**Title : Erza's Day**

**Story By : Himiki-chan**

**Character : Erza Scarlet**

**Anime/ Manga : Fairy Tail (c) Hiro Mashima**

**Genre : Humor, Friendship, dan mungkin ada sedikit romance.**

**Warning : Banyak Typo(s), kata-kata yang gak sesuai EYD, OOC, dkk-nya.**

**Story : Based on Author's Live**

**Summary :**

**Menceritakan kehidupan Erza hari per harinya/ ****Based on Author's Live/ ****Terima Request/ Humor, Friendship, dan mungkin ada sedikit romance/ ****Warning : Banyak Typo(s), kata-kata gak sesuai EYD, OOC, dkk-nya/ ****Mind? RnR!**

* * *

_**Erza's Day**_

**Fairy Tail**

**Hiro Mashima**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

_Chapter 2 : Haunted House_

30 OKTOBER

Beberapa bulan sejak kejadian ret-ret, Erza dan kawan-kawan nya sampai pada bulan yang sangat disukai nya, Oktober! Bulan dimana Halloween berada! Ya, walau Halloween di Indonesia jauh berbeda dari yang ada di Amerika pada umum nya, mereka tetap menunggu-nunggu bulan ini. Kenapa? Di mall La Piazza, terdapat sebuah bangunan yang setiap tahun nya selalu berganti, sangat gelap dan bau. Itulah rumah hantu. Tapi, entah seru atau apa, mereka sangat lah menyukai nya. Terutama si Mavis yang super lebai. Di tahun ini, bangunan itu berbentuk seperti kereta api yang angker. Di depan nya ada hantu, walau tidak seseram yang ada di dalam. Tapi, bukan nya takut, Erza dan kawan-kawan lain nya malah foto sama hantu-hantu nya. Tapi karena disuruh bayar, kalau mau foto sama hantu, jadi nya mereka lari dan nabrak tembok.

"Menurut ku, hantu itu lucu! Lihat saja dari bentuk dan cara bergerak nya! Muka nya putih, terus ada kain yang terpasang di kepala nya/ hantu nya pakai wig rambut berantakan, tapi terbalik pakai nya! Terus jalan nya kaku banget, kayak cicak! Tangan nya ke depan-depan gitu loh... hahaha" Komentar Erza.

Jauh berbeda dengan komentar anak SMA yang sekarang berada di samping Erza.

"Grh... Pokok nya serem banget deh! Udah ada rambut nutupin muka nya, jalan nya serem, terus muka nya putih semua... suka ada darah lagi, Kya! Pokok nya kalau ada rumah hantu kayak gitu, gak bakalan masuk deh, dari pada nanti mimpi serem" komentar manusia itu.

Masa kalah sih sama anak SD kayak Erza? Entahlah... mungkin dia penakut. Coba tanya anak SD ini, kelihatan nya dia masih kelas 3...

"Bwahahaha... Hantu ya? Hahahaha! Gwahahaha... Kok bisa takut sih? Hahaha... Hantu itu apa ya?" komentar anak itu.

Mari kita tanyakan komentar dari teman-teman Erza.

"Hantu itu unik! Jadi aku suka ngeliat nya! Aku aja udah sering ke rumah hantu" komentar Mavis.

"Ya, agak nyeremin sih... tapi kalau nonton film hantu seru banget! Tapi, kalau masuk ke dalam hantu sih, belum pernah sih!" komentar Lucy.

"Yo! Menurut ku hantu itu baik dan murah senyum! Buktinya, tadi di ajak foto mau-mau aja!" komentar Natsu sambil menunjukan cengiran khas nya.

"Hantu mah ketawa mulu! bilang _hihihihi_ terus! Pantes ya, hantu umur nya panjang" komentar Gray.

"Ah, hantu yang di dalam rumah hantu mah gak serem! Udah ketauan banget kalau itu manusia yang di make up! Mendingan ke kuburan aja deh! Lebih seru! Lagian di situ kan, aku punya banyak saudara-saudara... soal nya aku ada hubungan saudara sama hantu dan setan" komentar Zeref, yang membuat Erza dkk-nya sweetdrop.

"Hantu itu... putih bagai rembulan di malam hari, menerangi malam gelap yang hitam... Bulat seperti bola football yang di tendang ke gawal, dan... GOL! Yey! 2-0! 2-0!" komentar Jellal yang ternyata lagi nonton football di TV LCD nya.

Okey, pengambilan komentar selesai, silahkan kembali ke cerita.

* * *

_**-Haunted House-**_

Di sekolah Fairy Tail, terlihat seorang laki-laki berambut pink, eh maksud nya salmon, sedang membagikan kartu-kartu yang ujung nya gak lancip, kepada manusia-manusia di sekitar nya.

"Luce! Ini untuk mu!" kata Natsu sambil memberikan salah satu dari kartu yang ujung nya gak lancip tadi kepada Lucy.

"Kartu... ulang tahun?" tanya Lucy.

"Ya! Besok aku ulang tahun!" jawab Natsu sambil menyengir ke arah Lucy.

"Masa udah kelas 6, masih di rayain sih?" tanya Lucy.

"Enggak, cuma makan-makan bareng temen aja" jawab Natsu.

"Oh, tempat makan nya mahal kan?" kata Lucy.

"Hih, Lucy mau nya yang mahal-mahal" kata Levy.

"Biar bisa makan romantis-romantisan berdua sama Natsu" goda Mirajane.

"MIRAJANE!" bantah Lucy.

"Fufufu, berarti jawaban nya_ Iya _kan?" goda Mirajane lagi.

Lucy hampir melontarkan kata-kata kasar dari mulut nya, namun niat nya terhenti dengan kedatangan Erza.

"Hello, maaf terlambat" kata Erza yang mulai menginjakan kaki nya ke dalam kelas.

"Masuk nya masih lama kok, Za" kata Lucy.

"Oh ya? Eh, iya sih! Tapi kan kalian udah datang duluan" kata Erza.

"Erza, ini..." kata Natsu sambil memberikan sebuah kartu undangan ulang tahun Natsu.

* * *

_**KARTU UNDANGAN ULANG TAHUN NATSU!**_

_**SILAHKAN DIBACA!**_

_**Kepada teman ku,** **...**_Erza**...**

**_Jangan sampai gak datang di Ulang Tahun ku yang ke-12 ya?_  
**

**_Tempat nya di Gokana Teppan, La Piazza, ... di Bumi kita._**

**_Waktu : 3.00 - Terserah mau pulang jam berapa!_**

**_Besok, 31 Oktober! Hari ini 30 Oktober!_**

**_Jadi ulang tahun nya besok..._**

* * *

"Aneh banget isi nya" kata Erza.

"Hahaha, biasalah... Natsu kan idiot!" kata Gray.

"APA KAU BILANG?!" kata Natsu.

"BISA DIAM TIDAK?!" Tanya Erza dengan nada berteriak.

"Aye, go-go-gomenasai!" kata Natsu dan Gray sambil saling merangkul satu sama lain.

"Gray-sama!" panggil Juvia yang baru saja datang dari arah pintu.

"OMG! Kenapa dia harus datang sih?!" kata Gray dengan suara pelan.

"Sssst, entar kalau dia denger, dia bisa nangis loh..." kata Erza.

"Ah, iya-iya..." kata Gray sambil memutar-mutar bola mata nya lima kali.

"Ara-ara, sabar... semester depan, dia juga pindah sekolah kok" kata Mirajane.

"Hn" jawab Gray asal.

"Gray, apa ada yang memukul mu? Apa kau sakit?" kata Juvia sambil mengecek Gray, dan membuat yang lain sweetdrop.

"Gray, kau tak apa kan? Hua, maafkan Juvia, Juvia datang terlambat sehingga Juvia tak bisa melindungi Gray-sama! Maaf ya?" tanya nya lagi.

"IYA-IYA! KALI INI AKU MAAFIN DEH!" kata Gray salah tingkah.

"YEY! Gray-sama memang yang terbaik!" kata Juvia.

"Astaga... padahal maksud nya mau maafin dia yang super lebai, malah jadi maafin dia karena datang terlambat..." kata Gray mulai depresi.

"Makanya, kalau ngomong mikir dulu... hahaha! Ternyata kau lebih idiot dari ku!" kata Natsu.

"Loh? Kok, ngaku sendiri?" tanya Levy.

"Ara-ara, kenapa kau memaafkan nya?" tanya Mirajane.

"Tau ah! Tapi, kalau di pikir-pikir sih, kalau sifat nya yang satu itu dikurangin, pasti aku bisa berteman baik dengan nya" kata Gray.

'Sebener nya lu suka atau gak sih?!' pikir Mira, Lucy, Erza, dan Levy, yang entah kenapa pikiran nya bisa sama.

* * *

Besok nya di mall, selesai makan...

"Aku ada les... Sorry ya? Bye all!" kata Jellal segera meninggalkan restoran itu.

"Bye"

"Hey! sudah jam 4 nih! Ayo ke rumah hantu nya" kata Mavis.

"Sabar Mavis, Natsu belum selesai makan" kata Erza tenang.

"WOY, NATSU! UDAH KENAPA SIH?! MAKAN BANYAK-BANYAK!" teriak Gray.

"Berisik kau, idiot!" jawab Natsu.

"AP-"

"Bisa diam tidak? Ini restoran!" kata Erza, yang hebat nya membuat kedua manusia itu terdiam.

.

.

"Lagian kan, yang ulang tahun itu aku" kata Natsu yang akhir nya memecah keheningan setelah selesai makan.

"Natsu! Kau tidak boleh ikut! Kau ada les!" kata ibu Natsu, Grandine, yang datang untuk menjemput Natsu.

"Aaaah, hari ini kan aku ulang tahun... liburin aja ya, les nya?" kata Natsu memasang puppy eyes di muka nya.

"Tidak bisa, anak ku... Bayar les nya kan mahal" jawab Grandine.

"Bodo amat... uang bukan uang ku, lagian ngapain les mahal-mahal?" tanya Natsu.

"NATSU! KAU-" Grandine menarik napas dalam-dalam, mencoba untuk menahan emosi.

"Sudah lah, Natsu... tahun depan saja ya?" tanya Lucy.

"hm, terserahlah" kata Natsu pasrah, lalu ikut keluar bersama ibunya.

"IH! Kalau tau gini, mendingan tadi gak usah nungguin dia makan!" kata Mavis kesal.

"Ya sudahlah... lupakan" kata Levy.

"Eh, boleh pinjam uang gak?" tanya Lucy tiba-tiba.

"Heh? Buat apa? Kan kamu paling kaya di kelas..." kata Mirajane.

"Cuma 10.000 doang... buat masuk rumah hantu... soal nya uang ku ketinggalan di mobil" kata Lucy.

"Oh... kupikir apa... Ya sudah nih" kata Mavis sambil memberikan uang 20.000-an kepada Lucy.

"Kok 20.000?" tanya Lucy.

"Gak apa-apa, kembalian nya untuk kamu saja" kata Mavis.

"Ara-ara, jangan boros gitu dong, ini aku aja yang pinjemin Lucy" kata Mirajane.

"Thanks, Mira!" kata Lucy riang.

* * *

Di depan rumah hantu yang berbentuk kereta api...

"Lucy! Mira! Gray! Zeref! Levy! Erza!" panggil Mavis.

"Kok aku dipanggil nya paling terakhir sih?" tanya Erza pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kalian tidak salah, mau masuk rumah hantu ini? Kalian masih SD loh" kata si pengambil uang bayaran.

"Masalah apa, masih SD atau bukan? Jangan nilai seseorang dari kelas nya dong! Nyali kita besor, lho!" kata Erza, yang diikuti anggukan dari Mavis.

"Terserah, pingsan gak mau tanggung loh..." kata si pengambil uang bayaran.

"Iya, iya" kata semua nya serempak.

"Ya sudah, mana uang nya?" tanya si pengambil uang bayaran.

"Ini" kata Mavis.

"Ini" kata Erza.

"Ini" kata Levy.

"Ini" kata Gray.

"Ini" kata Mirajane.

"Ini" kata Lucy.

Dan Zeref memberikan uang nya dalam diam.

"Eh, kita mau lewat mana? Dalam kereta atau luar kereta nih?" tanya Mavis.

"Kalau yang di dalam kereta, dikejar-kejar... nanti ditarik-ditarik, baju nya kotor loh... lewat samping aja yuk!" kata Lucy.

"Bilang saja kau takut!" kata Erza.

"Ah, ya, terserah..." kata Lucy.

"Ara-ara, jadi siapa yang mau lewat luar?" tanya Mirajane, sambil mengacungkan tangan nya, diikuti Lucy dan Levy.

"Yang lewat dalam?" tanya Mirajane.

Erza dan Mavis pun mengacungkan tangan nya, "Lewat dalam aja! Biar lebih seru!" kata mereka berdua yang entah kenapa bisa kompak.

"Gak takut mimpi serem? Jangan main ambil nyali doang loh..." ujar Mirajane.

"Gak, gak bakal mimpi... Lagian kalau ada hantu di mimpi kita, kita gak akan ketakutan, tapi malah ketawa..." jawab Erza.

"Lagi pula kami gak pernah mimpi serem..." kata Mavis.

"Dan kami biasa nya BBM-an malam-malam, sambil baca FanFiction" kata Erza.

"Yups! Begadang!" kata Mavis sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Er... Gray dan Zeref gak ditanyain tuh?" tanya Lucy melihat Gray lagi main BB, dan Zeref ketiduran di pinggir tembok bangunan.

"GRAY! JANGAN MAIN BB! ZEREF BANGUN!" teriak Erza.

"Erza, jangan teriak-teriak..." kata Mirajane, dan mendapat anggukan dari Levy.

"Gray, kau ikut siapa?" tanya Levy.

"Lucy ikut siapa?" tanya Gray.

"Aku" kata Mirajane.

"Ya sudah, aku ikut kau lah..." kata Gray.

"zzzzzzzZZZ"

"ZEREF BANGUUUUUUUN!" teriak Erza, Mira, Gray, Mavis, dan Levy bersamaan.

"hmm? aku ikut... zzzzzzZZZ" Zeref kembali tertidur.

"ZEREEEEEF!" teriak semua nya tak karuan menahan amarah.

"Eh, ada tikus makan pocong?! Eh, Pocong nya yang makan tikus?!" kata Zeref sambil menengok ke kiri dan kanan dengan panik.

"Zeref! Bangun tidur, tidur lagi... Bangun lagi, tidur lagi..." kata Mavis malas.

"Ah, tau ah... zzZZZZ!"

"BANGUN! BANGUN! BANGUN!" teriak Mavis.

"Hey, Zeref! Mau lewat dalam atau luar kereta?" tanya Levy.

"Luar aja! Kalau dalam, biaya masuk kereta nya mahal..." kata Zeref.

"heh? Terserah lah!" kata Erza.

"Ara-ara, ayo!" kata Mirajane.

**Erza & Mavis **

"Ayo, masuk!" kata Erza.

"Hihihihihi"

"Ketawa mulu? Apa lucu nya sih?" tanya Erza.

"Nakut-nakutin woy!" kata Mavis.

*JENG-JENG-JENG-JENG!* Terdengar suara dari dalam sebuah peti.

"Pengap!" protes Erza.

"Woy, hantu! Lu mandi gak sih?!" tanya Mavis.

"Mana ada hantu yang mandi, Mavis?" tanya Erza.

"Hihihihihi!"

*DBAK*

"Eh, apa itu?" tanya Mavis.

"Hn? Kepala-kepala an yang sengaja dijatuhin." jawab Erza sambil melihat bola yang di modif seperti kepala manusia.

"Hey, hey! Erza, lihat deh! Itu! Tangan Palsu nya gerak-gerak" kata Mavis sambil menunjuk ke arah kaca kereta api.

"Tali nya kelihatan tuh! Hahaha" komentar Erza.

"Hahaha, betul sekali!" kata Mavis.

Hantu yang dilumuri sirup, eh maksud nya, cat warna merah, mendekati mereka berdua.

*sssssh* terdengar suara-suara bising.

"Pa... Minta uang... Pak..." kata salah satu hantu sambil menggulurkan tangan nya ke depan, untuk menakut-nakuti Erza.

"Woy! Gua cewe! Masa manggil nya pak sih?!" kata Erza tak terima.

"ssst, Erza! Udah, jangan berantem sama hantu nya! Dia emang udah di setting kayak gitu ngomong nya!" kata Mavis.

"Kamu telah memasuki daerah kekuasaan saya, hihihihihi" seru mak lampir mendatangi Erza.

Dengan tanpa rasa takut, Erza menjawab nya. "Ei! Mak Lampir jelek! Ini tuh mall, tau!" kata Erza.

"ckckckck... Kita bikin hantu nya bingung yuk!" kata Mavis bersemangat.

Tiba-tiba, seorang hantu bermuka seram, mendekati Mavis dari belakang, dan memegang bahu Mavis.

"Lihat muka saya, wraaaa" kata hantu itu sambil membbuka mulut nya, dan membesarkan mata nya.

"Bagus, bagus! Keren!" puji Mavis yang membuat hantu itu bingung.

'Hey, nih anak masih SD, tapi gak ada takut-takut nya ya? Hebat nih anak dua!' bisik hantu kepada pocong.

"Terimakasih" kata Mavis riang.

'Kok kita bisik-bisik, dia denger?' tanya hantu.

"Ya donk, siapa dulu?" kata Erza.

"Gak tau, gua juga bingung, coba gua yang takutin" jawab Pocong.

Mavis yang melihat hantu-hantu disana menahan tawa, sedangkan Erza sudah tertawa.

"mmb, hahahahaha..." kata Mavis yang akhir nya tertawa melihat Pocong itu meloncat dengan tak elit nya.

*TOENG* *TOENG*

"Kelamaan woy!" kata Mavis sambil merangkul Erza.

"Siapa loe, main ngerangkul-ngerangkul gue?" tanya Erza.

"Temen lu, lah!" jawab Mavis.

"Oh iya, gue lupa" kata Erza, yang membuat Mavis sweetdrop.

"KYAA!" seru seorang wanita yang berteriak histeris, ketika melihat seorang hantu muncul di depan nya secara tiba-tiba.

"Hahaha, itu lucu!" kata Erza.

"Tertawa di penderitaan orang lain! Hahaha!" kata Mavis.

"Tapi kok di sini banyak yang ketakutan ya? Kalau misal nya mereka gak suka hantu, kenapa dia masuk?" tanya Erza.

"Entahlah, mereka pun masuk nya bareng-bareng!" kata Mavis.

"Lihat muka saya!" kata salah satu hantu.

"Subur! Subur! Lihat muka saya~" lanjut Mavis.

"Hey! Kau manusia..." kata hantu tersebut.

"Ya?" tanya Erza.

"Saya bukan Eyang Subur! Saya Eyang Tandus!" kata hantu tersebut.

"Wah! Bagus nih, Eyang Tandus vs Eyang Subur!" jawab Mavis.

"Gak nyangka, hantu di sini humoris semua!" kata Erza sambil menggelengkan kepala nya pelan.

"Hey, kok kalian gak takut sama hantu? Kalian kan masih kecil."

"Emang semua orang takut hantu apa? Nilai orang tuh jangan cuma dari kecil atau gede nya doang! Artis-artis cilik juga banyak yang gak takut hantu! Ya kam, Mavis?" kata Erza panjang lebar, dan gak jelas.

"Iya, iya, aja deh!" kata Mavis.

"Gwaaaa" teriak seseorang yang di kejar hantu.

"Hey! Hentikan! Kasihan dia, kalau mau ngejar seseorang, kejar kami saja! Ayo Mavis!" kata Erza sambil menarik lengan Mavis dan berlari di dalam kereta.

"Hahahaha! Ini pasti akan seru!" kata Mavis.

"Hantu nya kalah cepet sama kita! Tungguin bentar deh!" kata Erza sambiln melihat kebelakang.

"Oh, baiklah!" kata Mavis.

"Mereka kan kerja begini sampai malem, jadi kasihan kalau di suruh lari-lari te-" Erza terhenti ketika menyadari ada yang memegang pundak nya.

Dengan percaya diri, Erza menengok ke belakang dan, "BAAAAAA!"

"KYAAAA! HANTU!" kata hantu tadi sambil meloncat kebelakang.

Erza dan Mavis pun sweetdrop, "Kok hantu takut hantu?" tanya Mavis.

"Masa muka ku dibilang kayak hantu? Lagi pula, masa dia mau kagetin orang, dia yang malah di kagetin, dia malah ketakutan?" tanya Erza.

"Gak tau, gak jelas! Muka mu sih kalau marah bukan jelek kayak hantu, tapi aura nya nyeremin!" kata Mavis.

"Ya lah, enak aja, cantik-cantik begini dibilang kayak hantu" jawab Erza.

"Tapi aku baru tau loh, kalau hantu yang tadi aku kagetin perempuan" lanjut Erza.

*DBAK*

"Eh, kepala-kepala an nya jatuh lagi!" kata Erza.

"Beda kepala, Za!" kata Mavis.

"Nah, itu tuh! Seru! Ada boneka hantu di terbang-terbangin!" kata Erza.

"Ya! Ternyata di sini seru juga ya?" tanya Mavis.

"Baru sadar lo?" tanya Erza.

"Kreatif deh!" kata Mavis.

"Begitulah..." kata Erza sambil berjalan mendekati jendela kereta api yang hanya ditutupi kain itu.

"BAAAAAAA!" seru seorang hantu mengangetkan Erza dari jendela dengan membuka kain itu.

Tapi, Erza pun tidak menyadari keberadaan hantu tersebut, sebab, mata nya kini tertuju kepada seorang perempuan berambut pirang, yang terjatuh menimpa seorang laki-laki berambut biru tua.

"Cieee! Mavis! Mavis! Kau harus lihat ini!" kata Erza sambil menarik lengan Mavis.

"Kya! Itu adegan yang sangat kutunggu-tunggu di bumi ini!" kata Mavis.

"Lebai! Udah yuk, lanjut jalan! Mereka udah berdiri lagi tuh!" kata Erza.

"Hum, kok aku gak di peduliin?" tanya hantu perempuan itu sedih.

"Sabar ya, jangan menangis..." kata hantu yang laki-laki.

Kok hantu nya jadi kayak gitu? Jangan tanyakan Author!

"Wahahaha! Boneka gantung nya lucu-lucu!" kata Mavis.

"Banyak tangan dan kaki-kai palsu juga!" lanjut Mavis.

"Iya, ada hantu yang lagi makan nasi goreng juga!" kata Erza.

"Za, kok begituan yang dilihatin sih? Itu kan dia lagi istirahat, entar kerja jadi hantu lagi" kata Mavis.

"Iya, tapi kan menggambarkan sifat-sifat hantu Indonesia! Bukti nya yang dimakan nasi goreng!" kata Erza.

"Nani?! Bukan nya dia makan nasi goreng karena dia itu gak punya banyak uang? Kalau dia kaya, dia gak akan jadi hantu kali?" kata Mavis.

"Emang nya nasi goreng makanan murahan? Gak tuh! Aku juga suka nasi goreng kok!" kata Erza.

"Loh, bukan nya kamu suka nya makan-makanan Jepang?" tanya Mavis.

"Ya, tapi beberapa makanan khas Indonesia aku juga suka!" kata Erza.

"Hey, udah keluar dari kereta nih!" kata Mavis.

"Ya, di luar kereta masih ada pocong yang loncat-loncat tuh!" kata Erza.

*TOENG* *TOENG* *DUBRAK*

"mmb, bwahahahahaha!" tawa Erza dan Mavis melihat pocong itu yang jatuh saat melompat.

"Hahahaha, haha... haha..." tawa Mavis keterusan.

"Ya udah... pengap lama-lama di sini... ayo keluar..." kata Mavis.

"Huf, huf, huf..." kata Mavis yang langsung duduk bersenderan di dinding bangunan mall, diluar rumah hantu.

"Hehehe, tadi pengap ya?" tanya Erza.

"Banget!" seru Mavis.

"Ya udah, tarik napas dalam-dalam... tahan..." kata Erza.

"Eh, pak, temen saya yang 5 orang, yang SD juga, sama kayak saya, udah keluar belum pak?" tanya Erza.

"Erza, woy! Tadi kamu nyuruh tahan napas, terus malah nanya-nanya! Gak tahan tau, tahan napas lama-lama!" protes Mavis.

"Ya udah, lepasin..." kata Erza.

"Ya udah dilepasin kali! Kalau belum, gimana aku bisa ngomong?" tanya Mavis.

"Iya deh, iya deh" kata Erza.

"Tadi belum ada 5 anak SD yang keluar" kata pak saptam.

"Oh, ya udah, makasih pak!" kata Erza.

"Belum keluar, mereka..." kata Erza kepada Mavis.

"Ya udah..." kata Mavis.

"Pernah ada yang pingsan, pak?" tanya Erza.

"Ya, pernah..." jawab pak saptam.

"Terus akhir nya gimana, pak?" tanya Erza.

"Dikasih napa buatan sama pacar nya" jawab Pak Saptam.

"Yah, sayang... Mavis gak pingsan, padahal kalau pingsan bisa dicium Zeref" goda Erza, yang mendapat tatapan miris dari Mavis.

"Mavis, mau di beliin minum dulu?" tanya Erza.

"Boleh nih..." kata Mavis sambil memberikan uang kepada Erza.

Erza berjalan ke tempat penjual minuman di sebelah rumah hantu.

"S-tee 2!" kata Erza.

"Ini!"

"Ya, ini uang nya!" kata Erza sambil mengambil 2 botol S-tee, dan memberikan 1 nya kepada Mavis, dan satu nya buat diri sendiri.

"Tadi seru!" kata Levy, segera berjalan keluar bersama, Mirajane, Lucy, Zeref, dan Gray.

"Yo, minna!" kata Mavis sambil berdiri.

"Yo! Kalian udah keluar duluan?" tanya Gray.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, kami sudah keluar duluan sebelum kalian!" kata Erza.

"Huf, pengap!" kata Lucy.

"Erza, Mavis, tadi Lucy jatuh nimpa Gray loh!" kata Mirajane.

"Oh ya?" tanya Erza.

"Erza, kan tadi kamu udah lihat, kok pakai _oh ya?_" tanya Mavis.

"Ya biarin..." jawab Erza.

"Jadi kalian lihat?" tanya Mirajane.

"Ya" jawab Mavis dan Erza.

"Ah, malang sekali, nasib ku saat ini..." kata Lucy.

"Hahaha.. ayo pulang!" kata Levy.

"Hm, ibuku pasti sudah menunggu!" kata Gray.

"Okey, bye minna!" kata semua nya sambil berpencar untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

Nanti kalau saya punya kisah kehidupan saya yang menarik lagi, saya akan bikin chapter 3 nya! Okey, akhir kata... Review Please!


End file.
